The present disclosure relates to a projection control device, a projection control method, and a program.
Recently, imaging devices mounted with small projectors have been proposed. According to such imaging device, content acquired through imaging can be projected from the projector. Thus, the content can be viewed by a large number of users without using a display device.
As devices mounted with small projectors, charging cradles have also been proposed (for example, see JP 2009-186712A).